Death Note: Quill of Blood
by 4fireking
Summary: Aero doesn't remember how his parents died. Doesn't remember what caused it. But now he has a Death Note. Instead of an ordinary Death Note his, fueled with the rage boiling in his blood, has powers unlike any anyone's seen before. Will Aero use the Death
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'll be continuing this story since I have others to work on and thinking about this one too much is just going to destroy my imagination. The point of writing stories, whether their good or bad, is to have fun. We can have fun writing or reading. So I hope you find this chapter to be fun. Please review : ) **

Aero's POV

I never wish to be born-I'd rather just be dead. Even though I'm smart, I'm a high achieving honor student who is considered Japan's brightest, I am completely alone. My insides are filled with hate, dispair, anger, depression. When the sky is clear like today I would stand on the roof and look at the sky. It was the only thing that stopped me from losing my morality.

I am Aero Koso-seventeen year old senior high student destined to pass at the end of the school year and go on to university, graduate, and get a high paying job like a lawyer, a senator, or maybe even a police officer. No matter how much I try to forget about it my future is all but uncertain.

" Hey, freak," said the pot calling the kettle black. " Your dead!"

I am loved by woman but hated by men. I do however feel homophobic at times. Perhaps I'm bisexual because I also like woman, especially the one's in porno's and adult manga's. Three boys, juvenile delinquents, who didn't like me followed me up to the roof and were about to assault me. They all looked the same. Their attire, I'd like to call it getup, was black coats, skull rings on each finger, torn sleeves, torn pants, and piercings on their faces. Isn't having piercings on your face going to hurt your nervous system? Kids today are so stupid.

" Hey, cannibal, what's sup?" one of those delinquents snared at me.

Before I could even answer him he ran straight at me and kicked me in my gulch. Then he roundhouse kicked me in the side of my face like in those corny Japanese movies. Needless to say I enjoyed it. Call me a masochist, but I deserve to be hurt. It's the only thing that helps vanish the pain deep inside of me. All three of these shitheads ganged up on me like a girl in those rape manga's that I hate and started punching me.

" Freak!"

" Monster!"

" Cannibal!"

" You killed your parents, didn't you?"

" Yeah. You ate them, didn't you? That's why they found nothing but bones from their bodies."

" Your nothing but a cannibal! Die! Die!"

I hated everyone. Everyone. Everyone could all just die. Or rather it was me who just wanted to die. I couldn't stand it; they were always hurting me because I was different. Guess I'm not a masochist like I originally thought. Nothing could make this torture even worse except..."

" Hey, leave Aero alone!"

Her...

Her name was Yura. Unlike me she had much to live for. She was beautiful. Very well the most damn beautiful girl in the whole wide world. All the boys in my class say they fap off to her when they picture her in a bathing suit, she's well endowed by the way, and everyday she must endure a locker full of lover letters. The worst case scenario, other than that she was a class representative, was she was also my sister.

" Either you leave right now or I'll report all three of you. If I do you're all going to be expelled."

That's all it took too make those artards, which is my word for retards; artards, leave. They ran right behind Yura and headed right back to their classrooms, or wherever the hell they wanted to go. And as they left one by one Yura walked up to me trying to make sure I was okay.

Don't look at me with those eyes, Yura. Fuck. I'm filthy minded. She's my sister, not related by blood but family all the same, why do I keep having dirty thoughts about her? I'm going to feel-that's all there is to it. While she leaned against me I could feel her areolas through her clothes rubbing against my own arms. I'm an abomination; that's all there is to it.

" Are you okay, Aero?" She asked with her hypocrite voice. One moment she was angry and the next she was concerned; what else would someone call it. " Your bleeding. Here, let me help you up-"

I'm so vulgar. If I touched her hands I wouldn't be able to keep them off of her. So I smacked them away trying to act tough. The next thing I said sounded stupid, but it was the only thing my 220 IQ mind could think of. " You didn't need to help me, Yura. I was just playing with my friends. You shouldn't try looking for me everywhere just because your a class representative."

" You jerk. I was trying to help you because I'm your sister and I care about you."

" Don't give me that. Your not my sister- your just a childhood friend whom I live with. The only reason I'm living with you is because you begged your parents to let me stay with you."

" That doesn't matter. Why do you let people pick on you? Why don't you ever talk back to them."

" Because everything they say about me is true. I'm nothing but a cannibal. The day that plane crashed and me and my parents were stranded, I ate my own parents, okay. "

" What? H-How can you say that?"

" Because it's true, okay. My mother broke her tibia and my father broke both his arms. The last thing I remember is a pair of teeth. Those teeth...they looked just like mine. The only thing I remember after that is being found standing on their bones. And I knew it was them because...because...Because the only thing not eaten was their wedding rings."

" A-Aero?"

" I have to go. I have cram classes after school and I don't want to miss them. Goodbye, Yura."

I feel like shit. Even more so than how I usually feel. But everything I told her was true. When I was ten years old my parent's wanted to take me to a foreign country I don't even remember for getting the top marks in all my classes. I don't remember if one of the engines broke, or wind turbine was too strong, but the plan crashed on a deserted island. The last thing my mother said to me was...was...

" **_Aero! Aero, please, don't!" _**

So that's just it. I'm nothing but a cannibal. If only there was someway I could change this world.

###

School was finally over. But before I was going to go home I needed to stop by my locker and pick some stuff up. Took out my locker key, pushed it through the lock, turned it, then opened my locker for my...what? There's something in my locker. Nothing that belongs to me. I held my hands into the locker, grabbed the book, and pulled it out. It didn't look any different than any other book. Except...except why did my blood turn cold when I looked at the title:

Death Note


	2. Chapter 2

Aero's Pov

I was finally home. There were lots of things I wanted to do. Instead I wasbusy trying to figure out what this Death Note was. I checked online if there was a brand of these books, but I found nothing.

It didn't look too different from an ordinary book, except it didn't have many pages and there was some strange kind of note on the title page:

**The person who's name is written in this book will die.**

**The person's face has to be seen in order for the Death Note to work.**

**If the cause of death isn't mentioned he will simply die of a heart attack.**

**A person who has this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.**

**If this book is destroyed or given to someone else the memory's will vanish from the previous owner's mind.**

**The person is allowed to write as many name's of someone in this book so long as they don't have a Death Note.**

**For every soul that's taken from the owner of this Death Note their soul will be upheaveled to the point of corruption.**

This is all just a bunch of useless rubbish-I've seen plenty of things in my life, and this looks just like some crazy thing kids made up. Who is dumb enough to believe anything like this?

Then again, there was this report of a wanted criminal by the name of Hojima Kasona. He's killed a mother with her child while they were in the park or something. Maybe if I write his name in there, it might be good for a good laugh.

Huh? What's this? It looks like there's pages sticked together with this first page. I pulled on the ends and pulled the sheets away. Now there was a red page on here. Just like the first page there was something written on here:

**With one drop of your blood on this page, and an incantation from your soul, you will be given a power.**

One drop of blood? Seems a little unorthodox, but it could be worth a good laugh. Okay. One jab of my pencil, one drop of my blood, " Ouch!" I cried, there, now what could I possibly think of? Transformation. What I would really want is to transform.

The idiocism continued when I wrote his name on the blank piece of paper:

**Hojima Kasona**

Just to prove how silly this was I waited for something to happen. Maybe a phone call of someone laughing at me, the sky turning red with blood, or maybe tomorrow's newspaper saying that Hojima Kasona is dead.

Nothing. I got nothing out of this. Just a small laugh and a small drip of blood from my hand. There was something I didn't get. Why would there be two page's of instructions put together? And why would they say Death Note on the cover. So many thing's I didn't understand.

" Aero, dinner's ready," my guardian called. " Get it while it's hot."

Great. Two hours wasted on this silly book. After dinner I think I'll have a thirty minute nap followed by three hours of reviewing my notes, then I'm going to bed.

I pulled out my chair and walked to the door. Then the book went wild. The pages flipped on it's own. It had to be the wind. It must have been just the wind. What else could have caused the pages to flip? The pages stopped on the center page.

I was curious. I coudln't help but want to have a look at what was inside. What I saw...I could not believe. There was a spider web on the page. The ink was red. Red as in the color of blood. There were numerous names all over the sheet connected to one giant name. The one of it:

**Hojima Kasona**

What is this? What could it mean? How did all these name's get on this sheet of paper.

" Aero, dinner!"

There were so many questions in my mind. All those blank spaces. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. If I just ignore it than it will go away. Whatever it was I have to ignore it. If I just have her terrible cooking then I'm sure I'll wake up.


End file.
